<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attitude Adjustment by BloodForTheBloodGod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638374">Attitude Adjustment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod'>BloodForTheBloodGod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, And makes Dream throw himself into lava so the death messages dont list Sam's name, Because idk sneaky abuse, Dream isnt doing too hot, Dude has kinda lost it, Gen, I posted this while hiding in my school bathroom, Straight up Sam beats Dream, lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s on strike,” Sapnap told Sam quietly as he was being led out of the prison, hands twisting nervously together and eyes locked on the floor. “He refused to talk to me- he’d just write messages in his notebook and show them to me.” Sam grunted, rolling the information around in his head. That wasn’t acceptable behavior, at least not if the younger man ever wanted to have visitors again- he was going to have to do something to fix that then. Sapnap opened and closed his mouth a few times, internally debating his next words. “He seemed… delusional? I guess that’s the best way I could describe it.” Sam glanced at the other man, who shrugged uncomfortably under his gaze. “Like… Like, he was writing all these things that I know he knows are implausible… but he seemed so insistent that they were true and going to happen- The whole visit was really off putting if I’m being honest.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Attitude Adjustment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“He’s on strike,” Sapnap told Sam quietly as he was being led out of the prison, hands twisting nervously together and eyes locked on the floor. “He refused to talk to me- he’d just write messages in his notebook and show them to me.” Sam grunted, rolling the information around in his head. That wasn’t acceptable behavior, at least not if the younger man ever wanted to have visitors again- he was going to have to do something to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fix </span>
  </em>
  <span>that then. Sapnap opened and closed his mouth a few times, internally debating his next words. “He seemed… delusional? I guess that’s the best way I could describe it.” Sam glanced at the other man, who shrugged uncomfortably under his gaze. “Like… Like, he was writing all these things that I know he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>are implausible… but he seemed so insistent that they were true and </span>
  <em>
    <span>going </span>
  </em>
  <span>to happen- The whole visit was really off putting if I’m being honest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Sam hummed. “Well, he’s not going to escape, if that’s what he was insisting upon, I can reassure you of that. I’ll swing by the cell after this- see if I can’t… </span>
  <em>
    <span>convince </span>
  </em>
  <span>him to start talking again.” Sapnap shot Sam a worried look, but the warden’s face revealed nothing. “I’ll see you later, Sap,” he said, opening the portal for the arsonist to step through. Sapnap nodded, throat dry, and exited the prison. Sam waited for a moment, before huffing to himself. He collected his things, and started back towards Dream’s cell. It was going to be a long night of attitude adjustments- so he wanted to get started as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream didn’t react when he stepped into the cell, the man laid out on the ground, staring up at the ceiling. His forehead was stained purple from where the crying obsidian had dripped down onto him. Sam watched him silently for a moment before speaking. “Get up,” he ordered, waiting only a moment for Dream to comply with him before grabbing the collar of his shirt. “I said- Get. Up.” Sam hauled the man to his feet, which scrambled around as he tried to keep his balance when Sam shoved him around. When he was finally able to stand on his own, Sam brought his fist to Dream’s face harshly. The shorter blonde didn't make a sound when he hit the ground, hands instinctively reaching out to catch him. Sam’s foot connected with his ribs a few times until he finally rolled over, staring up at Sam through out of focus eyes. Sam scowled, unsatisfied. He beat on Dream until the man could barely move, and then he stepped back. The prisoner looked more present, and watched his abuser move away in confusion. Sam pointed to the lava, and made the order of, “Jump.” Dream looked to the lava, chest heaving with difficulty to breath, and then back to Sam. “You do it all the time- don’t give me that look. Jump.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream swallowed dryly, and dragged himself to his feet. He stumbled past Sam, and tipped forward in exhaustion into the magma, letting himself be swallowed by the excruciating pain of his flesh being burned away until there was nothing of him left, and he died. Sam watched with a blank expression when the man reappeared in the pool of water at the bottom of the cell. He raised a single finger, and began his list. “You refuse to talk with anyone,” he said, and put the finger down. Dream looked up at him numbly, and Sam crossed his arms. “For each instance of unexpectable behavior I’m going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>beat </span>
  </em>
  <span>you until you can barely move- barely </span>
  <em>
    <span>breath</span>
  </em>
  <span>… and then you’ll throw yourself into the lava. Do you understand?” Dream hesitantly nodded, and Sam gave him a cruel smile. “Good, then we can get started.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, </span>
  <em>
    <span>once again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, threw your clock into the lava,” the final finger came down- the last in the list of things Dream had done wrong since his imprisonment. He was huddled in the pond of water, clothes soaking wet, as Sam loomed threateningly over him. His body shook from exhaustion, the numerous deaths he’d suffered in quick succession taking a toll on his body. Sam glared down at the shivering man before huffing, and turning his back. “You’ll get food either tomorrow or the next day- if you behave yourself,” he tacked on the last bit, glancing over his shoulder to get one last good look at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>monster </span>
  </em>
  <span>sitting in the pool of water before leaving the cell. Dream didn’t move from his spot in the water until hours later, when the cold had seeped it's way down into his bones. As he trembled, faintly in the back of his mind he realized that this would have to be his new game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam had expressed quite clearly that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Dream playing in the lava- so instead he was going to have to play in the water instead. He wasn’t sure how or why the water was so cold- but he knew he wasn’t going to get an answer out of Sam. Not like it mattered, that information was useless to him, and there wasn’t anything he could do to get the temperature of the water changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But… that was okay. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> the cold, it was such a welcome difference to the constant heat and burning of the lava. The cold brought on a new sensation of burning- one that almost mimicked what the lava had, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, which made it all the more appealing. The pain pierced through his skin like thousands of tiny needles, poking at him constantly, reminding him that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel things, and that he hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span> yet. And more than anything, it kept him feeling like he was still a human- a feeling that he’d lost so long ago. And now… now he was finally refinding that feeling that he’d been missing and it was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best </span>
  </em>
  <span>feeling in the world. In that moment, of regaining even the slightest of his humanity, nothing could have ruined it for him. There was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>around to ruin it for him- no people, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>attachments </span>
  </em>
  <span>that left him weak and unsure of himself- no. There was nothing between himself and the small part of him that was still human.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter:<br/>@PlayNiceOrDie </p><p>Tumblr:<br/>PlayNiceOrDie </p><p>Instagram:<br/>FrayzedAndDazed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>